Cdrzillafanon
Cdrzillafanon, usually referred to simply as Cdr, is a member and founder of the Derp Cat Legion. Appearance Cdr looks like a pixilated human. History Cdr was a normal guy living in Puerto Rico after it broke apart into it's own country again following the collapse of the United States of Murica. Cdr was considered to be very funny and eventually ascended to the status of a Memelord. He later met and befriended Duskwolf and the two hung out for while. At one point they apparently visited Gotham City and was arrested and were taken to Arkham Asylum, a testament to their insanity, which Cdr often claims he is, usually as a joke. While in prison, Cdr and Duskwolf befriended most of the other inmates and joked around about an organization to fight off the various Cringe factions and evil entities around the world. The two helped initiate a mass breakout, and escaped from Arkham. While on the run, they encountered Derp Cat, and with a single "meow", this was the beginnings of Derp Cat Legion. The three, with help from Ang1eda, whom Cdr had also befriended prior to being brought to Arkham, eventually founded Derp Cat Legion, recruiting many of their Arkham prison mates and various other beings who could potentially be of use to the group. Cdr, being a founder, was immediately given a high-ranking position in the organization, and later became it's ambassador to other countries and the representative of the DCL at the United Memes, due to Duskwolf's distaste for politics and Derp Cat usually doing important things. Later, Cdr discovered he was a Reionyx, and created a Battlenizer for himself which would allow him to summon Kaiju. He picked three Kaiju to serve as his Battlenizer monsters, Zetton II, Varan, and Yongarry, who became his close companions. Weapons * Lightsabers (One Black, one Gold, one silver, a double bladed red one, one purple, and one green.) * GUNS and lots of em' * Explosives and lots of em' * Derp Rifle * Combat Knife * Invisible Pistol * Grenades * Rocket Launchers * Pokeballs: Cdr carries Pokeballs with him as an easy method of detaining enemies. * Insults: Cdr can use weaponized insults to either roast his opponents or mildly offend them. * W.D.Ms (Weaponized Dank Memes): Cdr carries some weaponized dank memes with him, which are incredibly powerful. * Cringe Weaponry: Various weapons developed by Ang1eada that utilize Cringe as a power source. * Battlenizer: The device Cdr uses to summon Kaiju. It can hold up to 3 currently, although Cdr is working on improving it. ** Said Kaiju include: *** Zetton II *** Varan *** Yongarry Abilities * Regeneration. The results of the standard healing serum given to top level members of Derp Cat Legion. * Intelligence. Despite being a self-proclaimed retard, Cdr is actually pretty smart. * Comedic Skills: Cdr is considered to be funny by his friends and allies. Trivia * Cdr is the creator of this wiki. * Cdr is secretly a casual shipper. His closest friends believe this is why he was able to negotiate the uneasy alliance between Derp Cat Legion and the Shipper Confederation. Category:Retards Category:Humans Category:Dudes Category:Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Derp Cat Legion founders Category:Good guys Category:Users Category:Real People Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Derp Category:Memelords Category:World Leaders Category:Military Leaders Category:United Memes Ambassadors